<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>50 причин секса: Чтобы сменить тему by helgatrush</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24839050">50 причин секса: Чтобы сменить тему</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush'>helgatrush</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Les Mis: 50 причин [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Les Misérables - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2013-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2013-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:34:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24839050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>На анонимный <a href="https://lesmisfest.diary.ru/">lesmisfest</a></p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joly/Bossuet Laigle/Musichetta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Les Mis: 50 причин [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796713</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>50 причин секса: Чтобы сменить тему</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>На анонимный <a href="https://lesmisfest.diary.ru/">lesmisfest</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- ... и тестируют их на животных, - страдальчески наморщив лоб, продолжает Жоли, - Так что вся эта твоя косметика не только мешает твоей коже дышать, но и убивает кроликов.<br/>Он сидит на диване в гостиной между Мюзикеттой, пристроившей голову на его плече, и Боссюэ, который небрежно перебирал его волосы закинутой на спинку дивана рукой. Жоли с удовольствием бы продолжил рассуждать о вреде макияжа, тем более, ему давно надоел косметический привкус утренних поцелуев от Четты, но Боссюэ косится на Мюзикетту над его кудрявой макушкой, и они одновременно склоняются поцеловать его раскрасневшиеся от спора щёки.<br/>Губы Мюзикетты приоткрыты, и её язычок игриво задевает кожу на скуле Жоли, другую щёку покалывает отросшая щетина Боссюэ; пальцы Мюзикетты ласково гладят его плечо - сильная ладонь Боссюэ скользит под растянутую домашнюю футболку; Четта невесомой кошкой забирается на диван с ногами и тянет Жоли на себя, целуя его угловатые ключицы, когда Боссюэ всем своим весом наваливается сзади, втискивая ладонь между его ног.<br/>- Ох, ладно, - вздыхает Жоли хрипло и, запрокинув голову, трётся затылком о плечо Боссюэ, позволяя в этот миг Четте забраться ладонью себе в штаны. - Считайте, что я ненадолго заткнулся.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>